runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Armadyl
Armadyl is de god van rechtvaardigheid. In de moderne geschiedenis van Gielinor zijn er nagenoeg geen volgelingen meer van hem; de Guardians of Armadyl en het handjevol overlevende Aviantese zijn de enige bekende volgelingen. Armadyl was een van de vele goden die deelnamen aan de God Wars die Gielinor tot aan de rand van de totale vernietiging bracht. Hij was vermoedelijk een van de belangrijkere deelnemers aan de strijd. Tijdens de oorlog was hij ook tijdelijk bondgenoten met Saradomin en Bandos om samen Zamorak te verslaan, maar de verschillende goden keerden zich uiteindelijk opnieuw tegen elkaar. Tot op de dag van vandaag vechten volgelingen van Armadyl, Saradomin, Bandos en Zamorak tegen elkaar in een ontdooide grot in het noordelijke gedeelte van Gielinor. De God Wars leidden uiteindelijk tot een zware persoonlijke slag voor Armadyl: de aviantese, zijn favoriete soort en de soort waar hij toe behoord had voor hij een god werd, stierven nagenoeg volledig uit. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Armadyl niet langer actief deelnam aan de strijd. Toen de God Wars daarop beëindigd werden door Guthix en de goden verbannen werden, vertrok Armadyl alleen naar een onbekende wereld. Geschiedenis Aankomst op Gielinor Aangezien er niet veel volgelingen meer over zijn, is ook de kennis over Armadyl zelf vrij beperkt. Toch is het mogelijk om een deel van zijn geschiedenis te reconstrueren. Het is bekend dat Armadyl duizenden jaren geleden aankwam op Gielinor, meer dan waarschijnlijk in de loop van de Second Age. De overige aviantese kwamen samen met hem aan en vestigden zich vermoedelijk in Gielinor. Of Armadyl veel van het oppervlakte van de planeet controleerde, is niet bekend, maar wel is zeker dat Armadyl en zijn aviantese forten hadden die hoog in de lucht vlogen; de Empyrean Citadel was de belangrijkste en het fort van Armadyl zelf. Vandaag de dag worden verschillende van deze forten gebruikt als clan citadels. In de loop van de Second Age vond Armadyl ook de zogenaamde 'elder staff', een van de elder artefacts, voorwerpen die door de Elder Gods zelf gebruikt waren bij het scheppen van Gielinor. Armadyl hield de staf in zijn bezit en zou er uiteindelijk ook zijn naam aan geven: tot op de dag van vandaag wordt de elder staff de staff of Armadyl genoemd. Het symbool van Armadyl, de twee vleugels, is gebaseerd op de top van de staf. Om misbruiken te vermijden en de staf te beschermen tegen de andere goden, droeg Armadyl een aantal aviantese op om de staf te bewaken in een ondergrondse tempel. Aan het einde van de Second Age werd de staff of Armadyl echter gestolen door Valdez, een Saradoministische verkenner die het wapen naar Saradomin wou brengen. Valdez werd echter op zijn beurt overvallen door Rennard, die de staff stal en wou verkopen aan Zaros. Door toedoen van Kharrim, Rennards bode, kwam de staff uiteindelijk in de handen van Zamorak terecht, die het wapen gebruikte om zijn meester Zaros te verraden. Zaros werd verslagen en verdween van Gielinor, Zamorak werd verbannen door de andere goden. Hij keerde echter onmiddellijk terug, nu een volwaardige god, en verklaarde iedereen die hem tegengewerkt had de oorlog. Zo begonnen de God Wars. God Wars De oorlog verspreidde zich snel over heel Gielinor en ook Armadyl raakte er bij betrokken. Zijn precieze rol in het conflict is niet gekend, maar vermoedelijk behoorde hij tot de belangrijkere deelnemers. De God Wars brachten Armadyl echter niets goeds op: als hij voordien een rijk had, dan verdween dat nagenoeg volledig tijdens de oorlog. Naar het einde van de oorlog toe vormde Armadyl een tijdelijk bondgenootschap met Saradomin en Bandos om samen te verhinderen dat Zamorak de overwinning behaalde. De aviantese, volgelingen van Armadyl, maakten een godsword, een wapen dat sterk genoeg was om Zamorak definitief te verslaan. De aviantese liepen echter in een hinderlaag van Zamorak en werden gedwongen om zich terug te trekken in een onderaardse grot. Verschillende legers van Saradomin, Bandos en Zamorak trokken naar de grot om de godsword te veroveren. Het bondgenootschap tussen Armadyl, Saradomin en Bandos werd ontbonden en de vier zijden streden tegen elkaar voor het wapen. Uiteindelijk eiste de voortdurende strijd zijn tol, wat leidde tot een persoonlijk drama voor Armadyl: de aviantese, de soort waar hij ooit toe behoord had, stierven nagenoeg volledig uit. Dit leidde ertoe dat Armadyl niet langer actief deelnam aan de oorlog. Hij zorgde er wel eerst voor dat de staff of Armadyl, die hij weer in handen gekregen had, goed beschermd werd in een ondergrondse tempel in Hemenster, bewaakt door een groep van zijn menselijke volgelingen: de Guardians of Armadyl. De God Wars werden uiteindelijk beëindigd door Guthix, die ontwaakte toen Zamorak met de Stone of Jas heel Forinthry verwoestte en zo de huidige Wilderness deed ontstaan. Guthix verbande alle goden en legde zijn Edicts op, waardoor de goden niet meer konden terugkeren naar Gielinor. Ook Armadyl was niet langer in staat om nog op Gielinor te komen. Fifth Age Gedurende duizenden jaren hoorde men niets meer van Armadyl op Gielinor en stilaan raakte hij vergeten. De orde van de beschermers van de staff, de Guardians of Armadyl, overleefde tot in de Fifth Age en had zijn taak tot zover succesvol uitgevoerd. In het jaar 169 van de Fifth Age slaagde de Mahjarrat Lucien er in om de staff toch te stelen, al dan niet met de hulp van een avonturier, om die daarna te gebruiken om zelf een god te worden. Zo ver kwam het echter nooit: Lucien werd bij het Ritueel van de Mahjarrat dat jaar gedood door de Dragonkin. Hierbij werd de staff of Armadyl vernield. Nog in het jaar 169 ontdooide in het noordelijke gedeelte van Gielinor een grot die al sinds de God Wars bevroren was. In de grot waren echter verschillende legers ingevroren geraakt, die hun strijd gewoon verderzetten, niet wetend dat de oorlog al duizenden jaren geleden beëindigd was. Deze vier legers, waaronder eentje van Armadyl, strijden nog steeds voor de definitieve controle over de godsword. Een aantal aviantese behoren tot dat leger, wat betekent dat zij de laatste overlevenden van hun soort zijn in Gielinor. Op het einde van de Fifth Age werd de verblijfplaats van Guthix ontdekt. Deze ontdekking zorgde ervoor dat volgelingen van allerlei goden erheen gingen met de bedoeling Guthix te doden, zo zijn Edicts te laten verdwijnen en hun god te laten terugkeren. Ook Kree'arra, een generaal van Armadyl, trok naar de tempel, maar werd al snel gestopt door een avonturier en moest onverrichter zake weggaan. Uiteindelijk werd Guthix, met behulp van de herstelde staff of Armadyl, door de Mahjarrat Sliske gedood. Sixth Age Met de dood van Guthix begon een nieuw tijdperk, de Sixth Age, waarin goden opnieuw konden terugkeren naar Gielinor. Aangezien er nog overlevende aviantese bleken te zijn, keerde Armadyl terug als hun god om hen nu te begeleiden. Dit betekent niet dat hij ook al fysiek teruggekeerd is op Gielinor, al is het waarschijnlijk dat dit in de nabije toekomst wel zal gebeuren. Taw'Paak, een van de overlevende aviantese, probeert nu de inwoners van Gielinor en dappere avonturiers te overtuigen Armadyl te volgen en zal meer over zijn leer vertellen. Terugkeer naar Gielinor Enkele maanden na de dood van Guthix keerde Armadyl ook effectief terug naar Gielinor. Hij was, samen met Saradomin, Zamorak, Bandos, Icthlarin en Brassica Prime, aanwezig toen Sliske aankondigde dat hij een god zou worden. Wanneer Sliske zijn ware plannen bekendmaakte, een dodelijke strijd tussen de goden om de Stone of Jas, verzette Armadyl zich en pleitte hij tevergeefs voor een vredevolle oplossing. Toen Sliske Stisath losliet in de citadel, vertrok Armadyl samen met de andere goden. Gevecht met Bandos In het tweede world event bevochten Bandos en Armadyl elkaar. Armadyl won en versloeg Bandos. Leer Als god van rechtvaardigheid wil Armadyl ervoor zorgen dat ieder levend wezen rechtvaardigheid ervaart, alsook gelijkheid en bescherming tegen het kwade. Volgens Taw'Paak wenst Armadyl niets meer dan een vreedzaam samenleven tussen stervelingen en goden op Gielinor. Hij gelooft dat het mogelijk is dat iedereen, goden en stervelingen, gaat samenwerken en zo allemaal vredevol samenleeft. Dit maakt Armadyl ietwat naïef, aangezien zo'n vredevol samenleven zo goed als onmogelijk is. Ondanks het feit dat hij een belangrijke deelnemer was van de God Wars is Armadyl een pacifist die pas geweld zal gebruiken als hij geen andere keuze meer heeft. Dit blijkt ook uit een van de zinnen van het book of law: "Thou shalt avoid war, but if thou must fight, Believe, and thou shalt strike true". Tijdens de zoektocht naar Guthix is het met grote tegenzin dat Kree'arra de avonturier aanvalt, vooral omdat die hem niets misdaan heeft - wat Armadyls geloof in rechtvaardigheid mooi illustreert. Volgelingen |right|100px|Een guardian of Armadyl Aangezien Armadyl vergeten is door een groot deel van de bevolking van Gielinor, heeft hij ook niet veel volgelingen meer. Er zijn echter nog een aantal groepen en wezens over die Armadyl nog steeds vereren en als hun god beschouwen. Groepen en soorten *Aviantese *Guardians of Armadyl *Clan avatars Bekende volgelingen *Idria *Kree'arra *Wingman Skree *Flight Killisa *Flockleader Geerin *Larissa *Taw'Paak, Emissary of Armadyl Weetjes *Er is een grafsteen met het Armadyl's symbool. Deze kan alleen worden gekocht van Blasidar in Keldagrim, de hoofdstad van de dwergen. *Mod Osborne poste een concept art van Armadyl op zijn twitter account. Dit model was geschrapt volgens Mod Osborne omdat het: Te ridderlijk, te Saradominist en te dominant was. Er zal meer over worden gezegd in de live stream. File:Early Armadyl concept art.jpg|Vroege concept art van Armadyl File:Armadyl concept art.png|Concept art van Armadyl. en:Armadyl Categorie:Goden Categorie:Armadyl